Rachel's New Car
by Hitobashira Alice
Summary: Rachel's dads bought her a new car because New Directions placed in the Top 10 at the Regionals! Will this new vehicle bring new adventures and joy? Only time will tell!  Minor violence, also contains Finn x Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

I waxed my new car with some more car wax to make it look even more shinier and newer. Now there's enough car wax on it to cover half of Lima. When the others see this car, they will be so jealous of me, but that'll be alright, since I'm a star, and a star twinkles alone in the sky. They lacked the determination and talent that I have, so they should just roll up in a gutter and a die, but I wouldn't say it to them, because they should get a hint already.

After making sure that my car looks just as gorgeous as I am, I kissed my dads and they rubbed my beautiful, luscious hair. I can see the jealousy in their eyes because their hair aren't nearly as extraordinary as mine.

Regardless, I put the key in the keyhole and started the car. The gears whirred, and it immediately started to run at 200 miles per hour. Filled with amazing sense of power and control, I made it run even quicker, and everyone looked at me in awe. A policeman tried to stop my car, but the president instantly decreed that he was a traitor and he was sent to jail.

Just in 2 minutes, I arrived at my school, William McKinley High School. Everyone gasped and punily jumped from my way, some of them hit other people or cars as they tried to avoid getting crushed under my car.

"No, no, Rachel, stop there!"

I briefly saw Principal Figgins' sorry figure trying to block my way from getting inside the building, but his vaguely brown silhouette turned into red as I made my way inside. The corridors were a bit too small for my car so I had to flatten a few people here and there but it was totally worth it.

My car was a sweet Toyota Coroll made from purest Argentinian gold plated with metallic silver, and it had its own mini-bar and a cupboard in which I store all my photos and my most prized possessions like the couple calendar I made for Finn and I. My dads also helped me to install a karaoke machine on the back seat so I can practice my singing at all times.

I turned up the volume of my radio and it started playing "Don't Stop Believing". As the tires scratched the floor of the school, and even more bodies fell before I reached the auditorium. I hit the brake and my car elegantly stopped with no friction.

I stepped out and scoffed at the mess I made on my way here. I cheerfully opened the door.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Hey Rachel"

Mr. Schue was the first to answer my greeting. He was a sad loser who didn't take his chance to perform in broadway because he wanted to get inside Ms. Pillsbury's pants. He said he refused the role because he cared for us, but everyone knew that he didn't really mean it.

Anyway, I went inside and made out with Finn. I also got to perform solo at Nationals! Mercedes and Kurt could only whimper feebly because their voice caused Santana, Brittany, and Quinn to pass out and they were formally sued by the cheerleaders' parents. That was because their voices were so horrible, even worse than a banshee's shrieks.

I jogged happily after the rehearsal was over but my car was gone!


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Rachel Berry

Rachel stood in front of the doorway with shock, her mind still trying to figure out what had happened. There was no trace of her brand new car. Nothing. The life in McKinley's Highschool seem to go undisturbed. There wasn't even any drop of blood or smashed carcasse. There was...nothing. Nothing out of ordinary.

Kurt's voice startled her.

"Rachel? You look pale. Oh, and please get out of my way,"

As Kurt's shoulder brushed hers, Rachel came back to reality.

"My...My car is gone!"

Kurt stopped walking and looked at Rachel, with obvious confusion look on his face.

"What? Have you become completely nuts? As in, even more than before?"

"No, no, no, really! I left it here just before rehearsal and now it's gone!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Sorry, I have to go home now. But say hello to the Tooth Fairy for me, okay?"

Kurt scoffed and walked away from Rachel, muttering something to himself. Rachel took a few steps back and leaned on the wall. Just as she was about to cry, Finn approached her. The warmth of his hands on her shoulder made her feel safe. And thus, she cried.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Finn's voice was unsure. He was always not every good with these kind of things, so Rachel wiped the tears off her face and looked at him. His eyes reflected his confusion, but he still tried tighten his hold.

"It's just...my car. You saw it right? It was gone, just like that! I...I have to tell Mr. Schue!"

Leaving Finn shocked in fron of the door, Rachel broke free from him and ran to the teacher lounge. Mr. Schuester was having lunch with Coach Beiste, but he (and everyone else) immediately looked at Rachel as she practically kicked the door open.

Rachel shouted, louder than she needed, "Mr. Schue! Somebody stole my car!"

Mr. Schue choked as everyone else looked at him with obvious curiousity. He looked around nervously and left his seat.

"Rachel, let's talk outside."

The brunette followed Mr. Schuester to the hallway. Mr. Schuester sighed and began to talk.

"Rachel, you didn't tell me you had a car. And when did you last see it?"

Mr. Schue's words shook her. He should have known about her car, as he told Rachel to be careful with it just half an hour ago.

"You know my car, right? My dads bought it for me because we're going to Nationals!"

Mr. Schue's fist struck her straight in the face. The pain was nearly unfathomable, and the impact made Rachel fell to the ground, her face red. The passer-bys shouted out of surprise, but they were afraid to come closer.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rachel! We didn't make it to the nationals! Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity beat us, remember?"


End file.
